Earth-1
by FallenAngelX00
Summary: There is another Earth within the New 52 and it is what gives the other 2 Earth (Prime & 2) balance and if anything were to happen to it would mean disaster for all. So when Darkseid attacks its almost certain doom for the the Earth without Hero's until some comic-book nerds get their hands on some and then the party begins.


Earth-1

**A/N**- **Well, here we are again I have written two stories on the site that I have long since given up on. So now it's time for something Old, something New, something Cool. This a little number I call Earth-1. It was originally written as a project for my script writing class now turned into a fanfic. I will enjoy your feedback on this rather unorthodox entry in the New 52 DC universe but enough stalling, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing about DC and its characters except my own.**

"**Velocity" (Regular Text)**

'_**Velocity' (Narration)**_

"_**Velocity" (Thought)**_

Prologue- 4 Years Later

**Central City (4 Years Later)**

'_My name is Jennifer Turner, and my life is fucking awesome! To understand my story I need you to do something, look at the city. See that streak of light that's me. Now watch…'_

A busy city in the process of being rebuilt has something, someone moving through it in a streak of violet and black light. As the light is moving a child runs into the street after his ball and is about to be hit by a car. The streak moves and it looks like the child is teleported back to the curb.

Slowing down however…

(Flashback) 5 seconds

A woman appearing to be in her early twenties is sprinting down the traffic ridden street. She is wearing dark violet suit that looks like it's built to handle the intense speeds the woman is running, and then she sees the little boy run into traffic. Now her eyes start to glow with velvet light and everything starts to slow down as she runs.

'_My powers coincide with a kinetic force of energy known as the Speed Force and if you don't know what that is pick up a comic or go on Wikipedia because it's all there and I don't have time to explain it, well I could explain it but it would go by so fast it would sound like fast-forwarding dialogue on an old VHS tape, now watch me work my magic.' _

"_5"_, the boy runs to grab his ball _"4"_, the boy sees the car _"3",_ she runs up to the boy and picks him up _"2"_, she then gets the boy back to the curb along with his ball _"1"_, she runs off.

(End Flashback)

**Central City Apartment Housing**

Velocity is sitting on the roof of her apartment complex. She has her mask and goggles off and now her facial features show. She has dark brown skin and short black hair that comes down to her shoulders as well as piercing red eyes that look as if they hum with ethereal power. Her aforementioned suit is made up of a special type of fabric she designed herself to handle speeds up that of Light, the goggles and mouthpiece are so she doesn't get anything in her eyes or swallows something "unfriendly". She turns around and sees a woman in a crimson coat and hood wearing a white and red Kabuki mask covering the lower half of her face. This is Pandora aka Patricia Indra and she is Velocity's aka Jennifer Turner's fiancé.

"You know I thought you would be better at sneaking up on people like Ghost or Vendetta?" Velocity says with a deadpan in her voice and a small smirk on her lips.

Pandora sits on the edge of the building with Velocity and takes off her mask and hood. Like Velocity she is in her early twenties but instead of dark skin hers is a pale milky white with 2 identical scars going down her face by her cheeks as well as electric velvet eyes that say "Mess with me and die".

Pandora

"Well for one I don't get off on scaring the shit out of people like Ghost does, and two I'm not a magical freak of nature like Loony Bitch!" She all but exclaims in an exasperated tone. Then small bolt of lightning strikes Pandora, and Velocity chuckles. She then rolls her eyes, _"Uh oh"_, she thinks.

"I think she heard you." She says still barely holding back full blown laughter."

As she says that a magic circle appears in back of them and out comes a girl who looks to be about fifteen but in actuality she's twenty-two at an unimpressive 5'2 with a frazzled mess of red hair, evergreen eyes wearing what appears to be a black tank top with an indigo trench/waistcoat and matching skinny jeans and combat boots, this is Vendetta aka Marnie Ragna.

"You're damn right I heard the uppity bitch!" She exclaims in all her short tempered glory. Now Pandora being a staggering 6'3 and Marnie being 5'2, to see them glaring death and destruction at each other is pretty funny.

"Sorry, what was that I don't speak elf." Pandora replies with just as much malice and venom

'_Godammit here we go again. A little backstory on this Panda and Marnie used to "date" and by that I mean they had casual sex until it quite literally blew up in their faces and now…'_

Patricia turns her head to see Marnie and Pandora arguing in the background.

'_Well as bad as their arguments can get it makes for a rather enjoyable scene in its own right.' _

As the two continued their argument a rather odd object approached the trio or rather flew in. She was wearing black armor as she landed.

"Hi Beetle." She chirps with delight.

"Hi Vel. She says in reply as she looks at the two women arguing and shakes her head in shame _(Sigh) "How can I be associated with those two.)" _She thinks sadly and the she looks behind herself as if she has forgotten someone.

"Say hello Aku-Va." Just then the scarab on her back replied. Just to clarify the scarab is a living thing fused to Chihiro's spinal cord.

"Greetings and salutations to you Jennifer Turner, it is nice to see that you are in good health". The scarab on her back replies

Now the armor receded itself back into the Scarab on Black Beetle's aka Chihiro Mibu's back. This revealed a woman of Japanese descent with fairly long black hair going toward the middle of her back wearing a kendo uniform. As the armor continued to remove itself from her person it left behind 2 katanas strapped to her hips as well as 2 tanto strapped to her back. She takes her seat next Velocity who is watching the skyline sunset.

"Are you still thinking about the powers, it's been over 4 years?" Beetle asks with slight concern for her friend.

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about how cool it is and how it all started." She says with a far off look in her eye.

Just as the two women begin their conversation a loud crack was herd and they turn back to see scorch marks on the building. And then Vendetta plops down next to them. The two see she a smug grin on her face as they turn around again to see Pandora served up crispy and still smoking. Velocity gets up to go see if she needs medical attention.

"Is she gonna be… never mind it's not my problem, me and Vel were starting to talk about Darkseid and Apokolips." She says changing the subject, although Aku-Va had its two cents to say on the matter.

"My sensors indicate that she will be fine and would go well with salt and paprika." It says with a robotic but humorous tone.

"Shit, wait a minute Apokolips and Darkseid do you mean the D-Day event? You've never really told me about and I was admitted into a mental ward by my family too drugged up and in a restraint jacket to really know…" she starts.

"Or remember." Pandora interrupts.

"Much, damnnit didn't I just fry you?" She pointing another sparking finger at the offending woman.

"Ok now before you two start fighting again. Marnie you said you wanted to more about D-Day well it started a little like any other day for us." Velocity says trying to cool them down.

"How?" Vendetta asks

"Simple reading comic books and giggling like the bunch of teenagers we were at the time, not knowing the fate destiny had planned for us. Or… or Watashi no itooshī hito (My sweetheart)" Beetle replies in a sad tone.

Tear begin to run down her face as well as Velocity and Pandora's. But this tender moment was short lived as the building they were on exploded. Marnie had been able to shield and teleport Patricia and Chihiro but Jennifer had already started to fall with the building.

No! Jennifer, Jennifer, Jenny!

Jennifer House (Afternoon) 4 years ago

"Jennifer. Jennifer. Jenny! I swear to God, Wake up! We're going to be late for class and I'm not getting detention because of you … again." Patricia chastises in full blown rage at her sleeping girlfriend.

**A/N: So that was the prologue to Earth-1 and I'll hopefully have chapter 1 either 1 or two weeks after New Year's so stay tuned. 'May your Fall from Grace be soft and your Vices be attaind'.**


End file.
